


Make Believe Barriers

by TheHopeyMage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gender, June spent her teens being depressed and isolated, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Quadrant Vacillation, Self Destructive Makouts, Threesome - F/F/Other, Trans Female Character, so June is doing teenage drama late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHopeyMage/pseuds/TheHopeyMage
Summary: Not long after solidifying their relationships with their partners and having just started to grasp their relationships with their genders, June and Roxy begin dating. Even though Terezi and Roxy are Metamours, Terezi doesn't talk to Roxy and Callie much. Despite this, this arrangement has worked for every party involved for a few weeks. However, things are about to become a lot more complicated.
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Calliope/Roxy Lalonde/June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, June Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, Roxy Lalonde/Terezi Pyrope, Roxy Lalonde/Terezi Pyrope/June Egbert
Kudos: 9
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Derse





	Make Believe Barriers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonsoaked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsoaked/gifts).



> Prompt(simplified): Roxy and June have been dating for a few weeks and it is turning out to be way more complicated than either of them anticipated.
> 
> So I took some liberties with the setup buuuuuuut hope you enjoy anyway!!

June finds herself laying down. A second ago, she could have found herself standing up, but she never is quite sure where she might end up when she is hanging out with Terezi, or what position she may find herself in for that matter. Junes arms are up, her hair spread out above her head. It’s hard to imagine herself so… feminine. Terezi has a way of melting the insecurity away. June thinks to say something about it, maybe to thank her girlfriend, but Terezi shuts her up with a kiss.

TEREZI: SORRY, WH4T W3R3 YOU S4Y1NG?

JUNE: oh, i-

Terezi bites her shoulder. June lets out an embarrassingly loud gasp. She is still so flustered by how sexual her partners can be, even after being fairly experienced by now. June arches her back. Her flowy shirt has ridden up quite a bit, and Terezi drags her had up Junes shirt, gently scraping her claws along the way.

JUNE: uuuuuuuuuh

TEREZI: WH4T

TEREZI: 4R3 YOU UNCOMFORT4BL3?

JUNE: um. no.

TEREZI: GOOD >:]

Terezi feels the soft fabric of Junes bra, brushing the side of her kismesis’ breasts.

JUNE: hey, be careful with that!

JUNE: i just got them…

TEREZI: JUST GOT WH4T, YOUR BR4 OR YOUR T1TS?

JUNE: oh my gosh terezi…

Terezi has taken a habit of using human terminology to refer to June’s biology, mostly because of how much she blushes. The redder Junes face is the better. This is about the only thing Terezi takes the human approach to, and June likes it that way. No human expectations to subconsciously stack herself up against.

JUNE: both!

TEREZI: H3H3H3H3H3

Terezi goes in for another kiss.

Callie sits across from their partner, sipping from a tea cup, filled with incredibly sugary tea. Roxy is having breakfast for lunch, and is scarfing down some scrambled eggs. Callie reaches across the table and steals a piece of beacon. Roxy looks up and chuckles to themself. Callie feigns obliviousness as Roxy takes a napkin and dabs the beacon grease off of their jaw.

The two of them have a sort of echo chamber effect about them. Roxy smiles, and seeing their smile brings a smile to Callies face. Seeing this brings Roxy more joy than words can describe, and this goes back and forth ad infinitum until the two of them are just grinning at each other like a couple of morons. They are very thankful to still have this joy, despite having been in this relationship for quite some time now.

Callie considers the joy. They are so very thankful, but that does not imply the nonexistence of doubt. The smile fades and they take a sip of their tea.

ROXY: u good babe?

CALLIOPE: hm? oh, yes, i’m qUite alright ^u^

ROXY: okie dokie if somethins botherin u just lmk

CALLIOPE: of coUrse!

Callie clears their throat.

CALLIOPE: do yoU know when jUne will be home?

ROXY: she should b on her way i think

CALLIOPE: excellent ^u^ i have been very excited to see the newest installment of “the vacillatory and exciting life of calleb gallow”, and i’m not sUre how mUch longer i can wait withoUt getting some major spoilers!

ROXY: i gotta say the only thing that was bad about the human version of that show was that it ended, and troll calleb fixes that problem right up

CALLIOPE: actUally, while i’m thinking of it, ill qUeUe it Up on the television!

Callie gets up and starts fiddling with their TV. Roxy watches them walk by. Callie always dresses so nicely. Roxy wonders how the random passersby don’t all swoon when they go out. Roxy takes a moment just to admire their partner.

A few minutes pass, and the two of them hear a knock on their door. Junes home! Roxy jumps up and opens the door.

ROXY: hey babe!

JUNE: hehehe, hey rox.

Roxy kisses June on the cheek. Callie smiles at the two of them. June can detect something behind that smile, but cannot identify it.

JUNE: everything good here?

CALLIOPE: yep! we’re jUst waiting for yoU 0u0.

JUNE: waiting?...

JUNE: oh shit, oh yeah, it’s calleb update day, isn’t it!

ROXY: omg yea b thats what were doin here

JUNE: i mean, i came here to hang out, show or no show.

JUNE: i just completely forgot it was today!

JUNE: it’s so weird, this isn’t like the kind of shows i would watch back on earth… but i’ve been having a lot of fun watching it with you two!

CALLIOPE: ^u^ i’m glad to hear that, jUne!

June sits on the couch next to Callie, giving space between them for Roxy to fill when they decide to sit down. Roxy grabs a soda and walks up to the back of the couch. They lay a hand on each of the shoulders of their partners. Callie looks up at Roxy with a smile before futzing with the TV to get the show started. Before they can do that, Roxy feels something on June’s shoulder. There’s a stain on June’s shirt.

Roxy pulls the neck of Junes shirt, stretching it so they can see their girlfriends’ shoulder. There they see a bite mark. A bleeding bite mark. Roxy gasps. They understand and respect what June and Terezi do in their free time, but something about seeing a wound is different. It’s fucking with them. June isn’t sure how to react to this.

ROXY: omg june youre bleeding!!

ROXY are you okay!?

JUNE: oh um.

JUNE: am i?

JUNE: i didn’t realize it made me bleed, haha.

JUNE: let me get a bandaid or something?

JUNE: shoot, blood got on my shirt…

Roxy is visibly freaking out. Their brow is furrowed, they are pacing, and they keep muttering ‘omg’.

JUNE: oh jeez, is it that bad?

June rushes to the bathroom to patch herself up, hoping to ease Roxy’s worry. When she sees the wound, she’s surprised. It isn’t all that bad. The only reason that there was a visible stain is because June happens to be wearing a very thin shirt. She bandages herself and steps out of the bathroom.

Calliope looks worried, but isn’t saying anything. Roxy is still quite shaken, but is calming down. Roxy is sitting at the table, hand on her forehead. They shouldn’t be so upset about this, they think… but they are. Roxy is upset, mad even, and they can’t let that show.

JUNE: roxy, are you okay? i’m okay, really. see? It really wasn’t that bad!...

JUNE: i’m sorry i worried you so much…

ROXY: no im fine

ROXY: really im fine

ROXY: idk what happened i

ROXY: i just got rlly worried for a sec but im okay now

ROXY: can we just watch the new episode?

JUNE: yeah, of course.

Calliope looks at their partner with sympathetic eyes, looking at them like they are trying to relay them a secret psychic message.

JUNE: you sure?

ROXY: yeah

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy knocks on the hive door. They anxiously tap their foot as they wait. After a while, they hear a loud “ugh” followed by Terezi’s melodious voice coming from within the hive.

TEREZI: WHO 1S 1T

Roxy clears their throat.

ROXY: fan fav rox lolal comin in for a visit! That cool?!

They hear rummaging. They expect the door to be open for them, but instead, they just hear Terezi again.

TEREZI: COM3 1N

Roxy lets themself in. The hive is cluttered, but sanitary. Roxy walks into the kitchen/Livingroom. They step over various piles of game cartridges, admiring Terezi’s collection as they make their way to Terezi’s room. Their room is about as big as the kitchen and living room combined, containing a small recuperacoon, a large mattress, and an incredibly large number of things. Terezi sits atop a pile of pillows like an incredibly comfortable dragon.

TEREZI: WH4T BR1NGS YOU 1NTO MY L41R, HUM4N?

ROXY: holy shit

ROXY: did u set this up just now for me or do you just chill like this

TEREZI: WHY DO YOU 4SK? >:[

ROXY: oh dont get me wrong i love it

ROXY: i mad appreciate the whole vibe ur bringing to this convo

ROXY: even tho i kinda wanted to talk about something kinda serious?

TEREZI: DO YOU W4NT M3 TO G3T DOWN FROM H3R3

ROXY: that wont b necessary tbh

TEREZI: TH4NK GOD

ROXY: tbh i dont know why i have never seen ur hive until now

ROXY: i dig the vibe tho

TEREZI: OK

ROXY: u have a sick gamer collection

TEREZI: TH4NK YOU >:]

TEREZI: WH4T W4S TH1S 1MPORT4NT TH1NG YOU W4NT3D TO D1SCUSS?

TEREZI: 1F YOU W3R3 TRY1NG TO BUTT3R M3 UP, 1T WONT WORK

ROXY: no um

ROXY: its abt like

ROXY: june

TEREZI: OK4Y

TEREZI: WH4T 4BOUT JUN3?

ROXY: um

ROXY: basically

ROXY: im worried

Terezi leans forward in her throne of plush.

TEREZI: WORR13D?

TEREZI: WH4T 1S TH3R3 TO B3 WORR13D 4BOUT?

ROXY: you see

ROXY: when she was came over the other day she had like

ROXY: this like

ROXY: bite

ROXY: and it was bleeding and

ROXY: it got me thinkin like

TEREZI: >:?

ROXY: about you hurting her

TEREZI: WH4T

ROXY: im not like judging you or anything like i understand kismesis v well its just

TEREZI: 1T SOUNDS 4 L1TTL3 B1T L1K3 YOU 4R3 JUDG1NG M3

TEREZI: SO 1F TH4T 1SNT HOW YOU F33L YOU SHOULD PROB4BLY R3PHR4S3, L4LOND3

ROXY: ok

ROXY: i would appreciate it if u didnt hurt june so much

ROXY: there i said it

TEREZI: H4V3 YOU 4SK3D JUN3 HOW SH3 F33LS 4BOUT TH1S?

ROXY: um no not rly

TEREZI: HM

ROXY: ok im kinda makin myself look like a bit of an asshole here lmao

TEREZI: Y34H, 4 L1TTL3 B1T

ROXY: do u mind if i come up there onto ur pillow horde

TEREZI: UMMMMM… 1 SUPPOS3.

Roxy climbs up to meet Terezi atop her pile. Due to the amount of space on the peak of pillows, the gesture is unintentionally quite intimate.

ROXY: sorry terezi i genuinely dont think you are doing anything wrong

ROXY: honestly it might be a me thing

ROXY: like im upset about this even though i know you two love each other and I trust the hell outta june but

TEREZI: BUT?

ROXY: but…

ROXY: idk i just wanna know that june is safe

TEREZI: W3LL, 4CTU4LLY G3TT1NG TO KNOW M3 M1GHT B3 4 GOOD W4Y OF 4SSUR1NG YOUR G1RLFR13ND 1SNT W1TH SOM3ON3 WHO W4NTS TO B3 HORR1BL3 TO H3R.

ROXY: haha yea thats a good point

ROXY: jeez why didnt we hang out sooner?

Terezi shrugs.

TEREZI: L1ST3N, 1 G3T 1T. YOUR3 WORR13D 4BOUT YOUR M4T3SPR1T3, BUT 4TT4CK1NG M3 4ND 4CT1NG L1K3 1M 4BUS1NG H3R 1SNT F41R. D1DNT SH3 T3LL YOU SH3 L1K3S TO G3T B1TT3N? 1 WOULDN’T DO 1T 1F SH3 D1DNT

ROXY: um

ROXY: yes she def has

ROXY: just not a lot bc she gets p embarrassed about it

TEREZI: H3H3H3, HOW 4DOR4BLY 1N CH4R4CT3R OF H3R

ROXY: haha yeah~ <3

ROXY: this is… kinda nice?

TEREZI: HON3STLY 1 4GR33

TEREZI: 1 GU3SS 1 JUST F3LT L1K3 W3 W3R3 D1FF3R3NT P4RTS OF H3R L1F3

TEREZI: SO 1 K1ND OF F3LT L1K3 TH3R3 W4S 4 B4RR13R B3TW33N YOU 4ND C4LL13 4ND M3

ROXY: i get that…

ROXY: hmmmm

Roxy ponders this newly broken barrier. As much trust and love as they have for their girlfriend, this wasn’t something they talked about a lot. There was a piece missing to their perfect relationship that could easily be found if only they were looking in the right place. And then suddenly, Roxy thinks they have found the piece.

ROXY: oh shit

ROXY: im ashen arent i

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living room of Terezi’s hive sits June, along with both of her partners. Terezi sits on the couch, next to June, looking considerably grumpier than anyone else in the room. Roxy is standing in front of their girlfriend and metamour, looking ready to deliver their best ted talk.

ROXY: ok so

ROXY: welcome ladies and me

ROXY: to the first annual auspistice meeting!!

TEREZI: UUUUUUGH

TEREZI: ROXY, 1 R34LLY TH1NK M4YB3 TH1S W4SNT TH3 CONCLUS1ON YOU SHOULD H4V3 T4K3N FROM OUR CONV3RS4T1ON

ROXY: cmon rezi hear me out

TEREZI: S111111GH

JUNE: ok so…. listen im pretty versed in quadrants and stuff? at least as versed as i have to be.

JUNE: but what does this actually imply?

ROXY: so ive been havin some feelings

ROXY: i thought i was havin like

ROXY: doubts about

ROXY: how i felt about you two?

ROXY: like, i thought maybe this arrangement wasnt right for me?

ROXY: but it had been fine for so long so i was rlly confused BUT

ROXY: then i realized that there was a completely heard of explanation for how i was feeling!!

ROXY: my concern isnt from any place of distain or fear, but instead its just… an alternate form of romance

ROXY: so

ROXY: this is me sayin

ROXY: im ashen for u two

JUNE: ….huh!

TEREZI: TH4T W4S D3F1N1T3LY TH3 MOST M3LODR4M4T1C W4Y 1 H4V3 3V3R S33N TH3 4SH3N QU4DR4NT PURSU3D

JUNE: im like. cool with that i guess? as long as you aren’t like… breaking up with me in order to do this?

ROXY: nah

ROXY: like, I think on alternia it would imply that? but like. polyam so fuck that

JUNE: okay cool!

TEREZI: HMF

ROXY: ok so terezi

ROXY: how would YOU do it back on Alternia

TEREZI: W3LL 1N MY 3XP3R13NC3 1T 1SNT SOM3TH1NG YOU H4V3 4 D1SCUSS1ON 4BOUT, 1T JUST H4PP3NS SPONT4N3OUSLY

ROXY: yea but like

ROXY: in the spirit of communication i feel like this is prolly a healthier way to go about it?

TEREZI: 1N TH3 SP1R1T OF COMMUN1C4T1ON

ROXY: yea

ROXY: idk what you repeating me implied there

ROXY: i feel like thats a p good take

TEREZI: WHY DON’T W3, 1N TH3 SP1R1T OF COMMUN1C4T1ON, JUST COMMUN1C4T3 4BOUT HOW W3 F33L?

TEREZI: FOR 3X4MPL3, HOW YOU F33L 4BOUT JUN3 4ND 1 M4K1NG OUT 4ND M3 POK1NG HOL3S 1N H3R SOFT HUM4N FL3SH

ROXY: im cool with it!!

ROXY: that’s the thing, im super cool with it! its not even that alien of a kink!

JUNE: um…

ROXY: rezi, this IS how i feel about it! this is what ive been thinking about for-

TEREZI: FOR 24 HOURS?

ROXY: omg dont be an asshole

ROXY: ive been thinking about it for about a week, but i just now come up with the words to describe it!!

Terezi stands up and walks to where Roxy is standing.

TEREZI: ROXY, 1F YOU 4R3 H4V1NG PROBL3MS W1TH OUR R3L4T1ONSH1P, T3LL US 4BOUT 1T!!

ROXY: i would!! if i had any problems with it!!

TEREZI: ‘PROBL3MS’ DO3S NOT JUST M34N ‘OBJ3CT1ONS’!! YOU AR3 OBV1OUSLY BOTH3R3D 1N *SOM3 W4Y*, WHY 3LS3 WOULD 1T H4V3 T4K3N SO LONG FOR US TO T4LK 4BOUT 1T 4T 4LL!!

TEREZI: QU4DR4NTS 4R3 NOT 4 W4Y TO 4VO1D ROM4NC3 1SSU3S

ROXY: its not that really

ROXY: idk there was just

Roxy looks at Terezis frustrated face. She is pretty close right now.

ROXY: there was just smth inbetween us

ROXY: like a barrier we just hadnt broken

TEREZI: W3LL 1S 1T BROK3N NOW?

Suddenly, Roxy feels an impulse. It doesn’t make a lot of sense, but they feel an impulse. Roxy is short for sensible answers, so the only thing that comes to their mind must be the right thing to do. They lean forward, grabbing Terezi’s head, and kiss her.

ROXY: there!! barrier broken!!

They instantly regret this. Terezi looks surprised, but not upset. In fact, for Terezi it seems to have worked perfectly. Terezi’s expression has gone from anger to embarrassed surprise. June on the other hand, looks confused. Roxy, scared, looks to her girlfriend and waits for the approval or upsetness to set in Junes mind.

JUNE: um

JUNE: what just happened?

ROXY: uuuuh

ROXY: is it

ROXY: okay?

JUNE: i mean, yeah im definitely okay with it

JUNE: what about callie!?!?

ROXY: o i talked to callie we agreed that makeouts is probably how this was gonna end, and that pretty explicitly included any combination of the three of us lmao

TEREZI: HUH

JUNE: huh.

June and Terezi look at each other. The discussion they were having has left their minds. In fact, just about everything has left their minds, thoughts barely grazing their consciousnesses, like the breeze grazing the hollow of a cut reed. All that they can really muster is the fact that the experience they just had, as strange as it was, was very hot.

TEREZI: W3LL 1 WOULD H4T3 TO D1SS4POINT

TEREZI: JUN3, ST4Y TH3R3.

TEREZI: W3 W1LL B3 R1GHT W1TH YOU >:]

As Terezi goes in for a second kiss, she works through what is happening right now. Maybe this is what they need? Maybe what Roxy needs to be alright with the occasionally violent ways that June and Terezi love each other is to be there and see it with her own eyes.

June looks about as intimidated as she does aroused, very, as Terezi and Roxy walk towards the couch on which June is sitting. Terezi sets a knee on the arm of the couch, as Roxy makes a similar motion in the middle of the couch, putting one foot on the center cushion.

ROXY: u good?

June swallows and nods. The two on either side of her smile.

ROXY: well terezi

ROXY: your house your rules! u wanna go first?

TEREZI: 1 1NS1ST >:]

Roxy briefly kisses June before leaving black lipstick marks down Junes neck. June sighs, releasing pressure from her body. Terezi, after giving them a bit, falls forward, pushing June into a laying position under her. As they fall, June pushes against her, making sure to push lightly enough that their lips still meet. June runs her hand through Terezi’s hair. Terezi grabs the neck of her shirt, pulling June up about a foot. Terezi’s knee grinds against June. Or is June grinding against Terezi? It’s hard to say.

Roxy sees this. It isn’t bad. In fact, Roxy is glad to see it. But something in their heart pulls in the same way it did when they saw June’s blood, when June pushes on Terezi’s stomach, knocking the air out of her for a brief moment. The kismesis both lean back, looking at each other with grins on both their faces. Roxy isn’t sure how they’re feeling anymore.

ROXY: *clears throat in order 2 get the attention of the two hot girls violently making out, who btw are both sporting some epic boners atm*

Roxy said that out loud. They put a hand in both of their hair. June’s hair has just barely grown a bit longer than Terezi’s.

JUNE: do people in the clubs quadrant usually do stuff like this?

ROXY: nah but who cares abt rules

TEREZI: 1 COULDN’T 4GR33 MOR3

ROXY: in that case

ROXY: as i do this

ROXY: let it be an act of ashen love c3<

Roxy places herself in between her two partners, ass pressed against her girlfriend’s dick. Roxy requests that June deals with that pants situation as they lean forward to return to Terezi’s lips. Terezi leans forward in response, pushing Roxy back into June. Terezi, not coming up for breath, grabs June’s now bare thigh. Oh, she did that quickly. Terezi takes a second from making out with Roxy to look at the floor next to the couch. Yup, there are June’s pants.

June didn’t have time to take off her underwear before Roxy got pushed into her. The pressure sends a shiver through June as she bites her lip, just barely letting a moan out. Hearing this, Roxy brushes her ass up and down the length of Junes dick. Terezi takes Roxy’s shirt off, and Roxy does the same for Terezi. Seeing the lack of shirt, June unclips Roxy’s bra before returning her hands to Roxy’s hips. Roxy slips Terezi’s down her torso. Terezi cups Roxy’s boob before she gets pushed away.

ROXY: no

ROXY: me

Roxy leans forward and kisses Terezi again, this time below the collar. As Roxy cups her tits, leaving lipstick marks where she can, June’s boner starts poking out of her underwear about an inch and a half. When she can, she pulls down her underwear, her length being stroked by Roxy’s round ass. Roxy must be a master of multitasking, because Terezi and June are deeply under the spell of their movements.

JUNE: hey rox.

ROXY: ye-

Terezi grabs the back of Roxys head and pushes them towards her boob which Roxy lifted themself from in order to respond. Terezi’s head is back, her other hand on her bulge still in her pants.

TEREZI: NOOOOOOOOOOO DON’T STOP

TEREZI: ROXY, JUN3 W4NTS TO KNOW 1F SH3 C4N PUT H3R D1CK 1N YOU

TEREZI: MO4N ONC3 FOR NO, TW1C3 FOR Y3S

Roxy pulls themself up.

ROXY: muah! very funny Terezi :p

ROXY: june honey, i am very okay with that

JUNE: haha, fuck.

JUNE: alright.

ROXY: hey

TEREZI: H1

ROXY: mind if I check out what ur fiddling w/ there

TEREZI: 1 SUPPOS3

Roxy unzips Terezi’s tight jeans, unleashing her bulge. Roxy wraps their dainty fingers around it, and drag their tongue across it. It seems to be fighting against them. Roxy has a hard time focusing once they feel the pressure of June inside them. June has gotten rather good at this by now. Roxy slips, face planting into the side of Terezi’s cock, staining the left side of Roxy’s face teal. This is definitely doing it for Terezi. Roxy gyrates her hips, shaking June to her core. She holds on to Roxys hips, briefly grabbing their ass as they thrust into Roxy. They are causing a stain on the couch. With a steady rhythm, their face is pushed into Terezi’s bulge. In all the motion, her dick finds an opening and slides into Roxy’s mouth. Roxy has never fucked a troll before, but they are already seeing the appeal.

TEREZI: FUCK

TEREZI: H3Y JUN3?

JUNE: hm?

TEREZI: YOUR M4T3SPR1T3 1S GR34T

JUNE: thanks!

JUNE: i couldn’t agree more!

TEREZI: WH4T 4 POL1T3 3XCHANGE

TEREZI: GU3SS TH3Y’R3 4 PR3TTY GOOD AUCEPICETICE, HUH?

ROXY: mmf!

Roxy only gets enough airtime to gasp before they go back to sucking as much out of Terezi that she has to offer.

Minutes pass, June pumping her cock in and out of Roxy’s wet pussy, Terezi’s cock writhing inside of Roxy’s mouth, all the while Roxy is moaning and squirming with pleasure. Eventually, June gets tired. Seeing June slip out, Terezi pulls herself out of Roxy. They gasp, then shakily laugh, looking up at Terezi with teal dripping out of their mouth. Terezi props Roxy up. She tries to let them kneel up for themselves, but their shaky knees instantly buckle. Terezi ends up holding Roxy up by their armpits like a very pleased cat. Roxy swivels themselves around to fall into Junes arms

ROXY: vvvvvvwwerry good jorb juney <3

ROXY: *very

ROXY: *jomb

Roxy looks up and kisses her. June can taste Terezi and Roxy at the same time, and the feeling is reinvigorating them. The three of them are on their knees, doing their best to stay upright, but Roxy is leaning heavily on their girlfriend. Terezi comes closer to help balance. Terezi and June press up against them. Roxy feels Terezi’s tits against their back and June’s tits against their hands. Although smaller than Terezi, June’s tits are exactly one Roxy handful each in a way that makes it a very comfortable situation for everyone involved. Terezi reaches around and makes sure that Roxy’s don’t feel left out. June’s member prods against Roxy’s core, and Terezi isn’t far behind. Terezi leans forward, head resting on Roxy’s shoulder. She whispers breathily.

TEREZI: H3Y

TEREZI: HOWS YOUR 4SS?

ROXY: hmmmmmmmmmmbmm….

ROXY: vbery much not fullof tentaldick

ROXY: in i think the worsmt of wayus.

ROXY: *ways

ROXY: heheheh

Roxy’s eyes are crossed.

ROXY: hi joone

June kisses her, leaving a trail of saliva between them as she parts.

ROXY: ooh!

Terezi slips into Roxy. Roxy arcs their back as they are propped up by Terezi. June strokes her cock for a moment, admiring the scene, before sticking herself back in. She missed Roxy’s lips while they were busy with Terezi, and so she is making sure to utilize every second. Junes’s arms are wrapped around the two of them, holding Terezi’s head and back. Terezi is doing the same, except both of her hands are on Junes ass.

Moments of passion and impulsive decisions color the night as the three of them give in to their desires.

There are a lot of emotions here. They would be lying to say they aren’t a bit confused, but at this point they are more confused about who’s limbs are who’s rather than confused about what they want. What they want is very clear in this moment. That may be subject to change, but there is another feeling that they are experiencing. Love. A mutual love that, although they do not realize it, is being tested.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June lays on her back on Terezi’s large bed. Consciousness coalesces gradually as a sliver of sunlight shines in her eyes. The only thing on the tip of her memory is the faintest thought from a dream she just woke up from. It’s hard to place, but she remembers the word, “break”. Then she remembers the entirety of last night. Holy shit.

JUNE: holy shit.

JUNE: um.

JUNE: terezi?

TEREZI: MMMMMMM

TEREZI: MORN1NG

JUNE: what the hell happened? where’s roxy?

TEREZI: OH, ROXY WOK3 UP W4Y 34RL13R

TEREZI: 1 TH1NK TH3Y PROB4BLY W4NT3D TO T3LL C4LL13 4BOUT WH4T H4PP3N3D

JUNE: hmmmm… terezi, please be honest.

JUNE: was last night… a mistake?

TEREZI: HUH? WHY WOULD 1T B3?

JUNE: im not sure.

JUNE: it just feels like… something i should be ashamed of?

TEREZI: W3LL, 4R3 YOU?

JUNE: not really.

TEREZI: TH3N WH4TS TH3 PROBL3M?

June sits up, yawns, and stretches. The strips of light coming in through the curtain makes her look like a love interest in one of Karkats dumb movies. Terezi smiles. June sighs. The two of them look at each other and, after a moment of pondering, June responds.

JUNE: i guess there is no problem, other than my weird brain.

JUNE: unfortunately, my weird brain is kind of in my skull or whatever, so i still have to deal with it.

TEREZI: SOUNDS L1K3 4 YOU PROBL3M

JUNE: yes, it quite literally is a me problem. great observational skills terezi.

JUNE: …

JUNE: something still feels off.

JUNE: i just don’t know what.

TEREZI: 1M ST1LL PR3TTY UNSUR3 4BOUT ROXYS 1D34 4BOUT B31NG 4N 4UC3P1C3, D3SP1T3 MY 4PPROV4L L4ST N1GHT

JUNE: i think we were too busy approving of the entire situation to be debating about the labels we do or don’t want to put on your relationships. :p

TEREZI: H4H4, Y34H

JUNE: i mean, as a kid the idea of having two partners at the same time is something that seemed like something a “bad ass dude” would do. a “ladies man” move.

TEREZI: HM. S33MS L1K3 SOM3 F41RLY M4SCUL1N3 L4NGUAG3 YOU 4R3 US1NG TH3R3

TEREZI: 1S TH4T WHY YOU 4R3 FR34K1NG YOURS3LF OUT 4BOUT 1T?

JUNE: i wouldn’t say im freaking out. to be honest i think im just psyching myself out about it after the fact, haha.

TEREZI: YOU DO TH4T QU1T3 4 B1T

JUNE: do i?

TEREZI: Y3S

JUNE: sounds fake.

JUNE: well sorry im not an emotionally detached and hardened warrior!

TEREZI: H3H3

Her own talk of hardened warriors brings back the memory of someone. Wow, she really DOES psyche herself out, doesn’t she? Why would she be thinking about Vriska during a time like this…

JUNE: hey um. i think im just kind of in a shitty headspace.

JUNE: do you mind if i just do a lighting round of bringing up things that make me feel bad?

TEREZI: GOD D4MN, TH4T 1S TH3 MOST TR4NSP4R3NTLY P4TH3TIC TH1NG YOU H4V3 3V3R S41D 1N FRONT OF M3

TEREZI: 1 GU3SS? GO AH34D

JUNE: thanks.

JUNE: i feel like.

JUNE: there’s something missing from me.

JUNE: something i don’t have… that you wish i had?

Terezi sits up and looks at June with a serious expression.

JUNE: sometimes… i feel like im… a soft vriska?

Terezi is quiet.

JUNE: ok i know that doesn’t make any sense, haha.

JUNE: i just… don’t want to be a replacement for your awol ex…

TEREZI: JUN3

JUNE: yeah?

TEREZI: 1 KNOW YOU 4R3 H4V1NG 4 MOM3NT OF W34KN3SS 4T TH3 MOM3NT, BUT

TEREZI: HOW FUCK1NG D4R3 YOU?

Oops.

TEREZI: 1T TOOK M3 4 LONG FUCK1NG T1M3 TO G3T P4ST THOS3 F33L1NGS

TEREZI: 1 G3NU1N3LY THOUGHT 1 M1GHT N3V3R!! 1 SP3NT SW33PS 4ND SW33PS MOURN1NG 4ND R3GR3T1NG 4ND

TEREZI: FUCK YOU

TEREZI: NO, YOU 4R3 NOT 4 R3PL4C3M3NT FOR FUCK1NG VR1SK4

TEREZI: HOW 1 F33L 4BOUT YOU 1S NOT 4T 4LL D3F1N3D BY MY P4ST R3L4T1ONSH1PS

TEREZI: GOD

TEREZI: H4V3 YOU THOUGHT TH4T TH1S WHOL3 R3L4T1ONSH1P!?

JUNE: no, not really.

JUNE: “feared” isn’t really the same as “thought”. i knew it was irrational…

TEREZI: 4LR1GHT, SO NOW TH4T YOU GOT 4N 4NSW3R 1 HOP3 TH4T THOUGHT PROC3SS FUCKS OFF FOR3V3R

JUNE: i can do that. make those thought processes fuck off i mean.

TEREZI: GOOD

JUNE: … sorry.

TEREZI: 1M F1N3, JUST

TEREZI: YOU C4NT BR1NG H3R UP W1THOUT 3XP3CT1NG M3 TO G3T H34T3D…

JUNE: yeah, fair.

JUNE: i might have been projecting actually, haha. i kinda looked up to her when i first started transitioning…

TEREZI: 1 COULD T3LL

JUNE: okay, last dumb insecurity question.

TEREZI: 4LR1GHT, C4NT B3 WORS3 TH4N TH3 L4ST ON3

JUNE: i feel like i’m becoming an angrier person? like, things have just been… upsetting me more.

JUNE: i don’t want spite and anger to ruin my relationships… like maybe im becoming… toxic? do you see what i’m saying?

TEREZI: HON3STLY, NO 1 DON’T S33 WH4T YOUR3 S4Y1NG

TEREZI: BUT YOU 4R3NT TOX1C FOR H4V1NG 3MOT1ONS TH4T’S STUP1D

JUNE: you’re stupid!!!

Terezi chuckles to herself as she feels a notification on her palmhusk. It’s from their impromptu aucepice.

TEREZI: H3Y UM

TEREZI: ROXY JUST 1NV1T3D BOTH OF US TO COM3 OV3R TON1GHT

JUNE: oh nice.

TEREZI: FUCK

TEREZI: TH4T M34NS 1 H4V3 TO PUT CLOTH3S ON

TEREZI: 4ND YOU PROB4BLY W1LL TOO >:[

JUNE: awwwww too bad haha.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy lethargically picks at a breakfast burrito. They look up from their breakfast at Callie. Roxy can tell something is wrong. They can tell… something about what they did wasn’t the right choice… or at least, that’s what they think. Callie breaks the silence.

CALLIOPE: hey, roxy?

CALLIOPE: i need to be… qUite honest with yoU…

Roxy gulps and thanks god. They were really not looking forward to being the one to start this conversation. Now that it has technically started, the floodgate of conversation has been opened.

ROXY: same

ROXY: im really sorry i

CALLIOPE: roxy, please let me speak…

ROXY: right sry

CALLIOPE: i woUld like to start off this discUssion by saying i in no way object to yoUr sexUal relationships! personally, i woUld be okay if you had them spontaneoUsly!! bUt i very much appreciate that you make sUre to discUss with me no matter what. i appreciate that a lot…

ROXY: mhm

ROXY: ok so thats cool

ROXY: but… smth is bothering u

ROXY: and it has been before that crazy thing happened last night

CALLIOPE: yes…

CALLIOPE: i don’t doUbt you, roxy, i really do not… i trUst in yoUr sincerity when it comes to oUr relationship… but

CALLIOPE: … but.

CALLIOPE: insecUrity sets in despite this… i feel, regardless of how based in reality this may be… that yoU are closer to yoUr other partner? er, partners.

ROXY: ah

ROXY: well that shit is def not tru but

ROXY: hearin it isnt always believin

ROXY: soooo

ROXY: what can i do?

ROXY: or what have i been doin?

ROXY: whatever needs changing ill do it

ROXY: youre important to me callie and I hate to see you so… despondent and shit… :(

CALLIOPE: im not sUre…

ROXY: ok

ROXY: but this is coming from somewhere

ROXY: … i know u said that ur cool with my sexual relationships

ROXY: and i believe that

ROXY: but that isnt it is it

CALLIOPE: … well

CALLIOPE: i sUppose theres… more to my opinion than jUst my approval…

ROXY:

ROXY: i would like 2 hear it

CALLIOPE: oh! right, um…

CALLIOPE: well i know that sexUality is… something typical of hUman romance… and i know i don’t carry cherUbic romance into oUr relationship, bUt

ROXY: well hol up

ROXY: not all human relationships imply them bein sexual

CALLIOPE: oh

CALLIOPE: hm

CALLIOPE: well that sUre does explain qUite a lot!!

CALLIOPE: haha, dear, i have sUch a bad habit of imposing imaginary rUles on myself, don’t i?

ROXY: yea

ROXY: but unlearning that stuff is hard so like i also think u are good at breakin past them <3

CALLIOPE: thank yoU! ^u^

CALLIOPE: …i started inventing a narrative that… because yoU weren’t interested in me sexUally… yoU didn’t like me as mUch as yoUr other partners?

ROXY: oh shit

ROXY: well i didnt like

ROXY: i never asked u abt it because i didnt want to make you uncomfortable! i never thought that was something you were interested in

CALLIOPE: i woUldn’t say i’m necessarily interested as mUch as i am… cUrioUs? bUt! that’s beside the point 0//0

CALLIOPE: i hope i’m not coming off as… Unsavory? i don’t know… that’s why i never pressed the issUe Until now…

ROXY: don’t worry callie i dont think ur fetishizing humans lmao

CALLIOPE: 0///////////0

ROXY: if ur curious about human stuff then im down to satiate said curiosity but u cant eat urself up about it babe

ROXY: i love you so goddamn much and thats no matter who im fuckin

CALLIOPE: 0u0 im glad to hear that

CALLIOPE: jeez… that helped a lot!!

CALLIOPE: i woUld like to reiterate that i have no issUe with what happened last night!

ROXY: o

ROXY: thats good

CALLIOPE: … do… do yoU?

ROXY: hm?

CALLIOPE: do yoU take issUe with what occUrred last night?

Roxy looks out a window. Not really. Not the event itself anyway, but… they can’t shake that something about it was… the wrong way to go about things. They thought it was just because Callie was uncomfortable with it, but now knowing that was never the case… it seems like Roxy is the one who is upset. But why?

ROXY: hey

ROXY: mind if i invite june and terezi over?

CALLIOPE: of coUrse not!

ROXY: ok cool

June and Terezi arrive at the CallieRoxy home. The two of them get comfortable on the couch. Roxy asks if they want to play a videogame, and the two of them agree. All four of them know what they want to talk about, but for some reason they don’t. Not yet at least. Roxy puts in Mario Party.

The game starts. Calliope choses Yoshi, June picks Mario, Terezi picks Bowser, and Roxy Picks Daisy. The game starts with Roxy in the lead. In fact, Roxy is in the lead the entire time. Until the end that is. Roxy kicking ass. Suddenly, due to two quick decisions, Terezi has 3 more stars than Roxy, and wins the game.

ROXY: WHAT THE FUk!!!!!

ROXY: FUCK YOU!!!!!

ROXY: GODDAMMIT

There’s a thing people do where they are already upset for some other reason, and so next small thing that upsets them is what they blow up about. Luckily for Roxy, they are more mature than that. Unfortunately for Roxy, they were playing Mario Party.

TEREZI: H4H4H4H4H4, SUCKS TO SUCK >:]

ROXY: you fuckin CHEATED didn’t you!?

ROXY: with ur gd SEER POWERS AND SHIT!!!!

ROXY: fuck off with that!!!!!

TEREZI: NOP3! TH4T W4S F41R 4ND SQU4R3!

ROXY: BULLSHIT

Roxy stands up. See, Mario Party has a quality about it that brings out the rage in people’s hearts. It truly brings out the worst in people. They really aren’t even arguing about anything. Roxy says that there was no reason for Terezi to walk away from the star that one time unless she was using Mind powers to see the consequences of that choice. However, Roxy looks furious. So furious tears start forming. It becomes clear that this is not about Mario Party. Terezi looks confused. Callie taps June’s shoulder and asks her to help. The two of them stand up and go to Roxy’s side.

CALLIOPE: roxy! dear! please, calm down…

ROXY: dont ask me to fucking calm down!!!

JUNE: roxy please, it’s okay.

CALLIOPE: sit down love… let’s talk.

Roxy sits down next to Terezi. Terezi still looks freaked out, but she understands what’s happening.

ROXY: im… im fucking sorry just

CALLIOPE: its okay darling…

JUNE: roxy, we need you to talk to us

JUNE: so we can like…

JUNE: talk to you and…

JUNE: get each otheres points of view?

ROXY: but no!! everythings fine!!! i’m fine... just… i just…. *sob* i…

CALLIOPE: it’s okay to not be okay roxy…

ROXY: but im fine with it! im fine with what you two are doing!

They point at June and then Terezi.

ROXY: i swear to god im not bullshitting you…

TEREZI: 1 H4V3 4N 1D34

TEREZI: HOW 4BOUT W3 ST4RT BY JUST… T4LK1NG TO 34CHOTH3R 4BOUT OUR R3L4T1ONSH1PS

JUNE: is that the issue?

TEREZI: 1 TH1NK 1T M1GHT B3

TEREZI: TH1NGS W3 DON’T UND3RST4ND SC4R3 US, 4ND 1F W3 T4K3 3FFORT TO UND3RST4ND 34CH OTH3R TH3N W3 C4N M4YB3 WORK THROUGH TH1S

TEREZI: ROXY 1M…

TEREZI: 1M R34LLY SORRY

ROXY: no terezi it isnt your fault

TEREZI: 1TS NO MOR3 YOUR F4ULT TH4N 1T 1S M1N3

TEREZI: 1 K3PT MY D1ST4NC3 FROM YOU 4ND C4LL13

TEREZI: B3C4US3 1T S33M3D 34S13R 1 GU3SS

TEREZI: L3SS P3OPL3 TO D34L W1TH TH3 L3SS PROBL3MS

TEREZI: 1 TH1NK 1 KN3W TH4T W4SNT R1GHT

TEREZI: SO 1M SORRY 1 L3T 1T G3T TH1S B4D B3FOR3 DO1NG 4NYTH1NG…

CALLIOPE: i think we all are gUilty of not talking enough…

JUNE: wow guys um

JUNE: i kind of feel like shit?

JUNE: you all were feeling like shit and i just had no idea?

ROXY: we cant all feel shitty cmon june

JUNE: huh?

ROXY: besides if we were actually talking to each other about shit then like

ROXY: u would have known lol

JUNE: yeah alright, that’s fair.

JUNE: i still feel bad for you guys if nothing else though.

ROXY: yea

ROXY: fuck

ROXY: god damn that was embarrassing

TEREZI: HM?

ROXY: i cried over mario party

TEREZI: Y34H TH4TS PR3TTY 3MB4RR4SS1NG

ROXY: lol

CALLIOPE: i think i maybe do not want to play this game anymore…

CALLIOPE: if yoU don’t mind, roxy, woUld the two of you like to spend the night?

JUNE: huh? it’s barely noon?

CALLIOPE: yes, bUt solidifying the plan makes it so that we can make a day of it! we can get dinner, take a walk, and take as long as we need to discUss whatever we need to ^u^ plUs who doesn’t like a good sleepover?

TEREZI: 1M DOWN

TEREZI: TH4T SOUNDS N1C3 4CTU4LLY

JUNE: babe?

ROXY: yea

ROXY: i think id like that :,)


End file.
